My Crush Was a Monster Boy
by ZodiacDragon97
Summary: An adaptation of the song My Crush Was a Monster Boy by Gumi Megapoid, to fit with the avengers. Slightly random i'll admit...


Hi again, too much free time. I'm taking a break from my other fic, lots of revision for exams, biology today… *groans* SONG FIC! Based on the song My Crush Was a Monster Boy by Gumi Megapoid!  
Song link: watch?v=ePlhVtDLSbg

Told from Tony's point of view, bit it can be interpreted differently if you want.

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own so please don't sue. Enjoy!

* * *

I was the son of a multi-billionaire; I could have anyone I wanted in this school, even if they just liked me for my money. Confident with that knowledge secured in my head I strutted across the playground toward him. I gazed at the boy from under his lashes, an exchange student from New Mexico the animal caretaker of the class, with huge cute brown eyes and a shy smile.

Curly brown hair was getting a tad too long making it flop haphazardly about his cheeks and his general dishevelment which only goes to show how much of a latchkey kid he was. Heck, I, Tony Stark had it bad. The girls in the school had started rumours that fixated on that the boy, Bruce, walks home alone, I didn't approve of that one bit so I planned on doing something about that. We lived in the same direction so that was all good. With everyone assembled under the massive expanse of blue we said our goodbyes.

The summer holidays were starting, six weeks of fun in the sun began right now. Bruce departed out the south gate but I still wanted to talk thus I stealthily followed him. We walked with a safe distance in-between him enough so I could watch the other but not too much that I would be noticed. It was confusing as we passed Bruce's house yet they walked on, along the river, through a grove of trees... He bought an ice cream from the local store, stripped off the wrapper but didn't eat it and carried on with his journey. Just where was he going?

Bruce halted in his tracks in the middle of a vacant field, wide and green with an amazing view of the setting sun casting a golden glow over the town. It was beautiful. Suddenly Bruce threw the slightly melted ice cream into the air. For what purpose did that- A giant green mouth clamped around the sweet treat, the monster's body landed with a almighty thump next to the seemingly calm Bruce. The boy I had a crush on... was raising a monster! With the summer holiday starting there was along time until school started again, so we had plenty of time to kill.

He notice me trying to hide but called out to me fearlessly, holding a finger to his lips. "Keep this a super, duper, forever secret?" he said winking in my direction. I swallowed nodded my head and held out my pinky for him to shake and promise on. He beamed and hooked his pinky with mine, his secret forever mine to keep. Over the summer days we got closer and closer. Running through the lush meadows full of life, swimming in the refreshingly cool water of the river; it was only you, ma and the monster.

Conversing for hours we laid in the grass your hand brushing mine, backed by an unforgettable sunset sky... Our ice cream was melting by the second but that was nothing of a deterrence, we only snorted and laughed at licking the sticky trails off our arms. If anything, spending this time with him here had only made me like him more. My heart fluttered within my chest like a frightened insect. I held his hand as we gazed into the sky, soft smiles on both our face's. His hand was wrenched from mine as the monster threw him up in the air, I gave a bark surprise as Bruce slid down the monster's throat.

The boy I had a crush on... was eaten by his monster!

Now that I thought about it, today was the last day of the summer holiday…

I sighed in sadness and rolled onto my back, arms out stretched to my sides. I heard Bruce's voice and sat up quickly, this caused the monster to laugh. I realized the monster was using his voice to laugh, confusing me further. The monster extended a large green hand and smiled strangely. "Hey, wait! Is it really you?" I yelled, startled by its gentleness. "Yes! It's really me!" I cried out in happiness that my crush was still alive, I place my hand in his much larger one and beamed up to him.

I could safely say we were ready for the next year of school, consequences be damned! It resounded through the school, all kinds of crying and shouting, the school was all for us now, and my heart began to pound...

Just as we arrived on campus; the sports meeting began,  
On the sound of the pistol, on your mark, get set, and run!  
This obstacle course, let's shoot for first place;  
As we eat our ice cream, where shall we go next?  
The Popsicle thrown into the air, it was devoured by a giant maw.  
The boy I'm crushing on... is a monster boy!

* * *

No idea where this came from, sorry for wasting your time. I just like the song! I'll do more song fics if you like them, recommend them. I especially like vocaloid!

Zodiac signing off!


End file.
